The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems and more particularly to monitor stands used with such systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of is the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Desktop computers include a monitor which is usually supported on a monitor stand. The stand typically has four support legs and a space is provided under the stand for a docking station and an information handling system such as a notebook computer. Because of this arrangement, a user does not have sufficient access to the sides of the notebook computer and a docking system such as a docking station or an advanced port replicator (APR), especially during the docking process. For example, a user is not able to dock a notebook computer with peripherals attached to the sides of the notebook computer, because the front legs interfere during the docking process. Also, with only one place to mount the existing APR, the user has no choice in how much desk space their notebook computer may take up or how much of the notebook/APR can be viewed or is accessible.
Currently, one available monitor stand has a sliding tray that users slide out and dock their notebook computers, with legs in the front for support. The APR can be attached to different locations on the tray.
Therefore, what is needed is a monitor stand which provides more access to the APR and the notebook computer.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a monitor stand having enhanced access to a portable information handling system and a docking system. To this end, the monitor stand includes a base, a support member attached to the base and a cantilevered support attached to the support member. The cantilevered support is substantially parallel to and spaced apart from the base.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that there are no support members obstructing access to the front section and side sections of the monitor stand, thereby providing enhanced access to a docking system mounted on the base surface and the portable information handling system docked with the docking system.